Die Another Day
by Severine Saret
Summary: With Koenma as their director, Yusuke and the others *attempt* to act out a James Bond movie. Key word here, *attempt*. Rating is to be safe.
1. Attempt To Get Started

Disclaimermobob: Ya'll know I don't own YYH. It's on my "To-Do" list. (See 47)  
  
47. Overthrow FUNimation and own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, and Gundam Wing AC.  
  
Koenma rapped hard on the dressing room doors. He wore tan director's pants, a rather poofy white shirt, and knee-high black boots. In his hand were a megaphone and a script that looked as if it were written in crayon. Blue crayon. And it was smudged. A lot. As if some idiot had tried to erase crayon. Idiot. Everyone knows you can't erase crayon. It's like the world's most non-erasable substance. Well, besides permanent markers and.you know what I mean, damnit! Right, but I digress.  
  
"I sent you all in there two hours ago! What the hell is the holdup?!" shouted the toddler to a bright golden star bearing the name "Yusuke."  
  
A small muffled sound came from inside.  
  
"What?!" Koenma asked, loosing patience with the cast.  
  
"I think I have the wrong costume." came the voice from behind the door.  
  
"The wrong costume?" Koenma smacked his forehead. "Okay, fine, come on out."  
  
There was a slight pause, and the door opened a crack. A brown eye looked out to make sure the coast was clear before pushing it open all the way. It was all Koenma could do to keep from laughing. There stood Yusuke in a shiny, blue go-go girl dress, with high blue boots and a blue and white cap that resembled that of a taxi cab driver's. . .only this too was shiny.  
  
"Well look at that," Koenma said, stifling laughter. "It IS the wrong costume."  
  
"Oh thank gods!" Yusuke said. "I was beginning to think I was the girl. . ."  
  
Koenma grinned. "That could be arranged. I mean, you're already in costume. . ."  
  
"NO!" Yusuke shouted, a little loud.  
  
"Fine, I have to go see what's taking everyone else." And with that Koenma continued down the hallway until he came upon Keiko's room. Again he knocked on the door. Minutes past, and Koenma checked his watch impatiently.  
  
"Keiko!" he shouted. No answer. With a sigh, he reached for the doorknob.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Koenma opened the door and found Keiko in a black suit, sprawled across the floor, with a floor lamp lying on top of her. She had a gun prop in her hand.  
  
The toddler in director's clothes stepped over the cluttered papers, no doubt the script to his movie, and asked the girl, "What are you doing?"  
  
Keiko looked up with a grin on her face. "I was practicing."  
  
Confused, Koenma checked the cast list and sighed. "For what?"  
  
"My role, of course!"  
  
"You aren't James Bond."  
  
"I'm. . .I'm NOT?!"  
  
"You're his girl, who doesn't have a name."  
  
"I. . .I don't have a NAME?!"  
  
"'Fraid not. Yusuke got your costume, and you got his."  
  
"Aw crap, I really liked being the hero."  
  
Koenma shut his eyes and counted to ten slowly. Then he found the door marked "Kuwabara". He knocked.  
  
"What?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Showtime, let's go!"  
  
"Hmmmm. . .no, I'm busy."  
  
"Kuwa---grrrr. . .you better be out here in ten seconds!" The toddler didn't have time for this. He approached Kurama's door. Before he could even raise his hand to knock, the door opened and Hiei came out looking upset.  
  
There was a loud sneeze. Koenma poked his head around the door. The red- haired cutie stood in the middle of the room. His nose was bright red and he stood amidst a pile of used tissues. His eyes looked bloodshot.  
  
"He didn't TELL me he was allergic to tulips!" Hiei insisted. Koenma could only guess what had happened.  
  
"Just. . .just get out on the set. . .now." Koenma rounded on the sneezing Kurama. "And you, you just try to control your sneezing. . .remember, evil doctors don't sneeze."  
  
"Eby-one sneebzes!" Kurama said through a stuffy nose.  
  
"Oh gods. . ."  
  
Once everyone was on the set, Koenma flipped his black sunglasses down and paced back and forth in front of the assembly.  
  
"Now," he said importantly. "We are about to create the finest movie ever made! This will triumph over Casablanca, run circles around Gone with the Wind, and spit in the face of Monty Python! Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries! Any questions?"  
  
"Kuwabara's not here," Yusuke piped in, who, might I add, was in a dashing black suit with shiny black shoes and a blue bowtie.  
  
"And my dad's a barber, he really shouldn't smell of wine," said someone, whose voice was unrecognizable.  
  
"Kuwabara!!!" screamed Koenma, who was surprisingly loud for one so small.  
  
"GAH! Coming!" said Kuwabara as he appeared in the doorway. . .wearing a paper bag over his head with two holes for his eyes.  
  
Yusuke burst into laughter.  
  
"Gr. . .SHUT UP, URAMESHI!" the bag-clad guy bellowed.  
  
Yusuke failed to stop laughing. "What's wrong, Kuwabara? Finally realizing how ugly you are---GAK!"  
  
In a second Kuwabara was over to Yusuke and had his hands around his neck, choking him. Koenma hinged Kazuma's fingers. Yusuke was left to massage his poor neck.  
  
"Take off that stupid bag, Kuwabara," Koenma demanded.  
  
"No, that's alright, I'll keep it on."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"I will too---HEY!"  
  
Yusuke held Kuwabara's bag in his hands, revealing a big zit on the former bag-wearer's nose. Kuwabara lunged at Yusuke again and found himself restrained by Koenma.  
  
"LISTEN PEOPLE I HAVE A MOVIE TO SHOOT AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" he shrieked. Then he turned to Kuwabara. "And Q does NOT have a zit!"  
  
"Eby-one gets. . ."  
  
"SHUT UP, KURAMA!"  
  
Kurama blew his nose, then went silent.  
  
"Let's try this from the top," said Koenma. "PLACES!"  
  
The five actors scampered into their desired spots on the set.  
  
"Speed. . .rolling. . .ACTION!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Koenma cursed loudly.  
  
"WHERE'S THE CAMERA MAN?!"  
  
"Man?!"  
  
Botan walked into the recording stage, wearing a purple tank top and white capri pants. Koenma nearly fell out of his directing chair, which he had personally requested.  
  
"YOU?!"  
  
"Well, who'd you expect, silly?" Botan teased, giggling.  
  
"I booked a camera man!" Koenma said, pointing wildly to his clipboard.  
  
"Camera man?" Botan asked, furrowing her brow and thinking hard.  
  
In a tiny closet lay a man bound and gagged, who had been drugged and was now sleeping peacefully.  
  
"What camera man?"  
  
Koenma hit his head against the clipboard. "Just get to the camera!"  
  
When Botan was at her place, Koenma tried again. "Speed. . .rolling. . .ACTION!"  
  
"Is that my cue?"  
  
Koenma sipped calmly from his coffee mug, which contained hot chocolate. "Yes," he told her.  
  
There was a pause. "And what do I do?"  
  
"I hate you, Botan."  
  
Botan giggled.  
  
Koenma sighed. "Push the red button."  
  
"This red button?"  
  
"Yes, but---NO! DON'T PUSH IT!"  
  
The camera starts spinning around, Botan included. "Oh dear" is heard from somewhere in the whirling wonder.  
  
Koenma blinked. "Maybe I should operate the camera."  
  
"What do IIIIIIII do?" asked Botan, still spinning.  
  
Koenma reached out a hand and stopped the camera. "You go sit in a far, distant corner of the recording stage. Got that?"  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Of course you got that. Now, run along."  
  
Botan skipped happily away to her far, distant corner of the recording stage.  
  
"Ditz," Koenma muttered as he manned the camera chair. "Okay, speed. . .rolling. . .ACTION!" He pushed the red button. The camera started spinning around. Koenma cursed profoundly. Some actors snickered. Another push of that dreaded button and the camera stopped spinning. Holding his head, Koenma shouted, "ACTION!" and pushed the OTHER button, the green one.  
  
Yusuke, wearing a cardboard cut-out of a car, zooms into the cliff-side backdrop and starts to walk slowly across. He turns towards the camera. "Zoom zoom!"  
  
Keiko and Kuwabara jump out from opposite ends of the stage and start singing. "Zoom zoom zoom! Yeah zoom-zoom zoom zoom. . .zoom-zoom zoom- zoom!"  
  
"CUT!" Koenma yelled, furiously pushing the green button. "What the hell are you guys doing?!"  
  
"It's in the script," Keiko said innocently, holding out a script that looked like it had been written in blue crayon.  
  
"It is NOT!" Koenma replied, fuming mad.  
  
Hiei snickered from offstage.  
  
"HIEI!!!" There was a loud zap, and then smoke coming from behind the stage. Hiei was quiet.  
  
AN: And that's the end of Chapter One. Like it? Good. Review? You better. Otay? Otay. 


	2. The Scene With Q In It

Quote the famous words of some guy, "They like me! They really like me!" Thanks for all your reviews. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely ADORE Kurama. I've got printed screenshots of him (just him!) all over my room. 'Nuff rambling, on with the fic!  
  
Koenma turned back to his cast. A few of them, he noticed, had their mouths hanging open at him.  
  
"Chop, chop!" he said. There were many footsteps and a loud thud---Kuwabara had knocked over a set---as everyone got ready to try the scene again, this time without bursting into song. Or using the word "zoom".  
  
"Speed. . .rolling. . .action!" said the director. Once again, Yusuke appeared from stage left. But something was different this thing. Koenma couldn't put his finger on it, until. . .  
  
"CUT! URAMESHI WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"  
  
Yusuke twirled around. The blue go-go skirt glittered in the spotlight and that oh-so familiar hat was placed at a jaunty angle.  
  
"Do you like?"  
  
"Where's the Advil?" Koenma rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes for awhile before looking back up. "Get the cardboard car, Yusuke."  
  
"No, wait, I was thinking. . .maybe we could switch it up a little bit, and I could be the girl, and she comes running across the cliff like so," Yusuke darted across the stage, "and then James Bond," Keiko, in that dashing black suit, popped up from behind a prop bush, "comes and. . .rescues her."  
  
"First of all, how long have you been hiding there, Keiko?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Ever since the," she hesitated, "the 'z'-word song."  
  
"Why weren't you backstage?"  
  
"I was helping Yusuke think up such a clever plot."  
  
"Yusuke is not a cross-dresser."  
  
"Says you!"  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi. For THIS movie, you are not a cross-dresser."  
  
Yusuke frowned.  
  
Keiko patted him on the back. "It's alright, Yusuke, there will be others."  
  
Koenma choose to ignore this. "Okay, everyone, we are disregarding the opening scene for now," he shot a quick glare at Yusuke, "and moving on to the scene with Q in it."  
  
"What? It doesn't even have a name?" Kuwabara/Q asked. "Urameshi got the 'Opening Scene' and I get 'the scene with Q in it.' It's not right, I tell you!"  
  
"How about 'the idiotic pointless scene that can be removed from the movie with the snap of my fingers and will be if Q doesn't shut up' scene? Hm?"  
  
Kuwabara didn't respond and got into his place.  
  
Koenma shouted those infamous three words and clicked the camera on. It didn't spin, which was a very good thing, because Koenma was feeling sick to his stomach. Maybe it was stress.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Q?" Yusuke asked, in his proper clothing this time.  
  
"Yes, James, I did," said Kuwabara.  
  
And then there was silence.  
  
Utter silence.  
  
No words spoken.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Well?!" Koenma prompted from his chair.  
  
Kuwabara looked at the toddler. "Well what?"  
  
"SAY YOUR LINE!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"You have more than one line, genius."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"Then why didn't you say your line?"  
  
"Oh, you meant NOW?"  
  
"YES!" Koenma fell out of his chair and twitched violently.  
  
"Oh. . .right then." Kuwabara posed dramatic and said, "James, you have a new mission!"  
  
"A mission?" Yusuke said, then turned to the camera. "Zoom zoom!"  
  
Keiko popped up from behind a table prop and she and Kuwabara started singing again. "Zoom zoom zoom! Yeah, zoom-zoom. . ."  
  
"NO!" shrieked Koenma, picking himself up from the floor. "I THOUGHT WE AGREED NEVER TO SING THAT SONG AGAIN!"  
  
"We did," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Then why did you just sing it?"  
  
"Oh, you meant NOW?"  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Loser."  
  
Suddenly Kuwabara was in a frilly pink tutu and tights. Yusuke sniggered.  
  
"Directors aren't losers," Koenma said smugly from his position behind the camera.  
  
"Actors aren't idiots," said Kuwabara.  
  
A pause followed.  
  
"No. . ." Koenma said slowly. "I suppose not."  
  
"Then remove me from this idiotic costume."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do not argue with the director."  
  
"Loser."  
  
Kuwabara now had a matching pink wand and tiara.  
  
"Fine! Fine! I give up! Just take this outfit off!"  
  
"Only if you say the magic word."  
  
"Zoom?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Kuwabara mumbled something. Koenma was obviously satisfied, because the tutu, tights, tiara, and wand disappeared and Q was left in his regular Q- clothes.  
  
"Right then, take two!"  
  
"James, you have a new mission," said Kuwabara as he reached for a pile of glowing embers placed conveniently on the table next to him.  
  
"Will you tell me what it is?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Koenma scanned the script. "Hey what, that's not in the. . ."  
  
"Of course," said Kuwabara, in a sickeningly sweet voice. Then he changed his voice into a tone of pure hatred and fury. "YOUR MAJESTY!" With that, Kuwabara flung the glowing embers into Simba's face.  
  
The lion took a step back and fell off the cliff.  
  
The cast looked at the lion in surprise.  
  
"Was that. . .supposed to happen?" asked Botan from her corner.  
  
"No," Koenma said sternly. "That was definitely NOT in the script."  
  
"Should we. . .help it?" asked Keiko.  
  
"No, just leave it alone," responded the director.  
  
The crew remained peering over the edge of that well-placed cliff.  
  
"Alright, break it up, people! Break it up! We DO have a movie to shoot here!"  
  
"But. . ." Keiko protested with a small sob. "He was destined to be king. . ."  
  
"And take over his father's place. . ." continued Hiei.  
  
"In duh gwreat CIRCLE OB LIFE!" sang out Kurama. He sniffed.  
  
"One question," Koenma asked. Everyone was momentarily distracted from the fallen lion and looked at him. "Are you all high?"  
  
"No, no, no. . .I hab a stuffy nobes," Kurama told Koenma.  
  
"Not drunk, my dear Kurama, HIGH."  
  
Botan raised her hand. Koenma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh, I thought we were taking a poll."  
  
Koenma contemplated murder.  
  
"No surprise there," Yusuke nodded towards Botan, who gave him a blank stare.  
  
"Yeah. . .and look, her eyes are all glazed over."  
  
"They're always like that, Keiko," Yusuke retorted.  
  
"Oh," Keiko blushed slightly. "I knew that."  
  
"Back to work, everyone! Tea time's over!" called out Koenma.  
  
Kurama set down his china tea cup on the porcelain table. "Oh drabt, is it ober alreaby?"  
  
A small devil popped up on Koenma's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Kiiiiiill them! Kill them all!"  
  
A small Severine Saret popped up on Kurama's other shoulder, wearing robes of white and a crooked halo. "If you do I'll give you such a whollop!" With that, she swatted Koenma's ear and disappeared.  
  
"Hey!" Koenma said out loud, checking to see if his ear was bleeding. "Stupid conscious. . ."  
  
"So you're going to kill them?" asked the small devil.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Go on, you know you want to."  
  
"Go away, will you?"  
  
The small devil turned itself into a bee with rather large horns on the front of its head. "Come on, you know the pun associated with this insect."  
  
"Oh, but that's so degrading!"  
  
"Say it or I don't leave."  
  
With a groan, Koenma said, "Buzz off!"  
  
Pleased, the small devil turned back into its normal self and vanished with a pop.  
  
Koenma had been unaware that the cast was staring at him as he turned his head back and forth, examining his shoulders, for the past few minutes.  
  
"Heh heh. . ." Koenma laughed nervously. "The show must go on?"  
  
AN: And so ends the next chapter. Reviews are gooooooood. Flames are baaaaaad but at least I get some sort of acknowledgement. Acknowledgement is goooooooooood. *random insert* Vanilla Coke is super gooooood. Ah, life is good. *sip* 


	3. Mount Evilmore

Heh, acknowledgement-y! Starting to see the process? Threaten to kill me, and I write faster. No, wait, that came out wrong! Do not threaten to kill me! Well, perhaps you could try it, but it is highly discouraged because. . .FIC!! Fic time!  
  
Random mumbles of "the show must go" and "must it go on?" and "damnit, I think he was serious" came from the cast as they scurried into various positions on the set, each looking as though they'd rather be in a pit full of amorous fan-children than where they currently were.  
  
That is, everyone except Botan, who was bouncing happily in her seat. Koenma silently promised himself to seek and kill the person who fed that girl drugs, thus giving him the strength to continue filming.  
  
"Well, ONCE AGAIN, we will skip over the scene with Q in it," this provoked a scowl from Kuwabara, who was still upset over the whole 'scene title' thing, "and proceed to the Mount Evilmore scene. Hiei and Sneezey get in your places!"  
  
Kurama frowned at being called something out of Snow White, but took his place staring out a prop window. Suddenly he noticed a problem with the window.  
  
"Uh. . .Koenma?"  
  
"Yes, Achoo?"  
  
"Atoo? Well, urm, iss about our window."  
  
"The window?"  
  
"Yes. You see, it iss painted bakk and has 'Koenma sucks monkey terds' scrawled in reb ink."  
  
Koenma gave a loud sigh and walked over to the window. Sure enough, there was the untidy writing on the black background.  
  
"We'll edit it out," Koenma stated firmly. They didn't have time to repaint the window. After all, time was money, and if he hadn't been paid a very large sum of money to complete this movie he would have shot them all and quit a long time ago.  
  
Kurama opened his mouth, no doubt to tell the director that they didn't have anyone in the cast who knew how to turn on a computer, but Koenma had climbed back into his directing chair, which bore the name "Junior" across the back, and was ready to start taping once more.  
  
Hiei was sitting at the head of a very long table, stroking what looked like a furry, green pineapple.  
  
"Speed. . .rolling. . .GO!"  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Oh come ON, people! Go! It means the same thing as 'action' and you KNOW IT DOES!"  
  
"Action sounbs more p'ofessional," Kurama pointed out.  
  
Koenma dug his nails into the arms of his chair. "Fine then, ACTION!"  
  
Hiei spoke in a very Dr. Evil-ish voice, all the while stroking the pineapple. "You do realize why I've brought you here, don't you, Number K?"  
  
Kurama turned to speak, but instead of saying his line he said, "Issn't 'K' a lebber?"  
  
"Your point?" asked the irritated director.  
  
"Heh said 'Number K', yet 'K' is not a nummer. Iss a lebber."  
  
"Stupid perfectionist!"  
  
Kurama looked slightly confused. "Thanb you."  
  
"Take two!" Koenma shouted exasperatedly.  
  
"You do realize why I've brought you here, don't you, Number K?"  
  
"Urm, Koenma. . ."  
  
"IGNORE IT, KURAMA!"  
  
"To cabture James Bond, no doubt," said Kurama, trying his best to stifle his cold.  
  
"The plan you devised, hand it over," Hiei said.  
  
Kurama took a roll of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Hiei, who stretched it out and started to read aloud.  
  
"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"  
  
"GOOD GOD, CUT!" screamed Koenma, who had spilled his hot chocolate across the floor. Botan jumped up immediately and rushed over with a mop and pail.  
  
Kurama's eyes had bugged out, slightly, as the scroll was read. He now snatched it back with a nervous laugh and tucked it away again. "Wrong paper. . ."  
  
"No kidding," Koenma said dully, pushing Botan away from the spill idly.  
  
Kurama started searching in his pocket for the correct parchment, pulling out random items as he went along. Finally, when dozens of roses, a few white marbles, lots of green string, and dental floss were piling up on the table, the stuffy-nosed villain pulled out a blue piece of paper that had been rolled up.  
  
"This issit."  
  
"It better be, you just wasted half an hour," stated Koenma.  
  
"Did I realby?"  
  
"PLACES!! Get to your window, Kurama!"  
  
Kurama situated himself near the vandalized window, wincing ever-so slightly at the crude marks. Hiei didn't need to relocate, since he hadn't been arguing with Koenma, or searching for a certain prop in his endless pocket.  
  
"ACTION!" came the command.  
  
"To cabture James Bond, no doubt," Kurama recited again.  
  
"The plans you devised, hand them over!"  
  
However, Kurama never got to hand over the plans. At that moment, the furry green pineapple that Hiei had been petting gave a loud shriek and rolled out of his lap. It hit the floor with such force that it exploded, and pineapple bits were flying everywhere, as the helpless crew ducked for cover.  
  
Through the falling pineapple, Koenma yelled, "HIEI, WHAT WAS THAT THING?!"  
  
"It was a Furby!" said Hiei.  
  
"No it wasn't! It was a pineapple!" Koenma shouted.  
  
"It was a Pineapple Furby!"  
  
Koenma cringed.  
  
"Where did you get this Pineapple Furby, Hiei?"  
  
"They were selling them at the store. Actually, it seemed like they were GIVING them away, can't imagine why."  
  
"I can," Koenma said dryly.  
  
As soon as the pineapple bits had slowed down, Koenma instructed everyone to take their places again, this time minus the pineapple.  
  
"But what will I stroke?" asked Hiei.  
  
Kurama tossed him one of the many roses that he had in his pocket. "Works fer meh."  
  
Hiei eyed Kurama strangely before resting the rose on his lap and running a finger down one side.  
  
"It has thorns," Hiei said, warily inspecting the flower.  
  
"Well ob course it 'as forns!" Kurama responded, as if this were the most obvious thing in the whole world.  
  
Before a quarrel could ensue, Koenma took his place behind the camera and shouted "action".  
  
Hiei took the blueprints from Kurama and unrolled them. He scanned them over quickly and said, "Well done, Number K. . ."  
  
"Lebber K."  
  
"Number K."  
  
"Lebber. . ."  
  
"SHUT UP AND CONTINUE THE SCENE!"  
  
That was Koenma.  
  
"You see, we use the girl without a name to lure Bond into Mount Evilmore and capture him from there," said Number K.  
  
Backstage, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara gaped. On stage, Hiei stared. Koenma even looked up from the script where he had been following along and seemed slightly dumbfounded. Even Botan, who usually had no clue what was going on unless it involved products with caffeine, gave Kurama a confused glance.  
  
"What?"  
  
More gawking.  
  
"Hey, my cold's gone away, hasn't it?"  
  
A few scattered nods.  
  
"It was the roses," Kurama insisted.  
  
Hiei held up the rose that had been lying in his lap and looked at it. "Perhaps," was all he could say.  
  
"Riiiiiiiight," Koenma said, after he came out of his trance-like state. "Erm. . .this is good! No more cold. . .evil villains don't have colds."  
  
"Everyone gets colds."  
  
"Shut up. Action." Koenma clicked the camera on.  
  
"Number K, who is this girl without a name?" asked Mr. Evil, or Hiei.  
  
"Ah, I just happen to have her here," Number K said. Then he whistled and looked to the prop door, where Keiko was supposed to appear from. Yet, she wasn't there.  
  
"Is that my cue?" came a muffled feminine voice.  
  
"YES!" cried Koenma.  
  
The door opened. Hiei and Kurama burst into laughter.  
  
"I'm ready for my close-up, Koenma," said Yusuke, who was dressed in the blue go-go skirt, knee-high boots, and a shiny white-and-blue hat.  
  
"URAMESHI!" screamed the tiny director. "YOU ARE NOT A CROSS DRESSER!"  
  
Keiko poked her head out from behind the door. "But I rather enjoy playing James Bond!"  
  
"And I rather enjoy. . ."  
  
"No, Urameshi, just no."  
  
Yusuke sulked. "But what if. . ."  
  
"No."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Sh!"  
  
"Er. . ."  
  
"Sh!"  
  
"Urm. . ."  
  
"Sh, sh, sh! I've got a whole bag of 'sh!' with your name on it!"  
  
"Now why does this seem familiar?" Hiei wondered out loud.  
  
"Koenma!" Yusuke pleaded.  
  
"WWW.SH.COM!"  
  
". . ."  
  
".ORG!"  
  
"Just. . ."  
  
"Urameshi, I thought I made it clear with all my 'sh'-ing that I do not want to hear your pathetic attempt to alter James Bond. And that no one in their right mind would want to see you in a miniskirt."  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara all decided not to say anything about that last retort.  
  
AN: *grin* This chapter was a tad late, but. . .yeah, it was, okay? I decided to kill off the Kurama cold thing because it got annoying having to hold my nose and say all of his lines to determine where I should change the pronunciation. Heh, flame me if you want. I need a laugh. 


End file.
